Son of a goddess
by Zeldafan68
Summary: I lay in bed, hearing a rustling sound beside me. I looked into the eyes of a seventeen year old cat Laguz. "Oh. Hi, Merric." "I have orders from Ranulf to gather troops. We need your help, so here I am!" "Very well. Just don't tell anyone that I'm the son of Farore.


I lay in bed, hearing a rustling sound beside me.  
I looked into the eyes of a seventeen year old cat Laguz.  
"Oh. Hi, Merric."  
"I have orders from Ranulf to gather troops. We need your help, so here I am!"  
"Very well. Just don't tell anyone that I'm the son of Farore."  
"Don't worry. You can trust me!"  
"I know, Merric."  
"So, since you're a Hylian, why do you choose the form of a blue cat Laguz?" I looked at him oddly.  
"My mother is goddess of Nature and Courage. I figured being a cat Laguz is the best route. And anyway, I like shape shifting. It's pretty cool!"  
"Heh. I guess so." I followed him out and stretched, yawning.  
"Ok. That's the last able bodied Cat Laguz. We need to report back to Ranulf."  
"C'mon, Faron! Your first battle!" I grinned, and said:  
"Follow me." He did so, and I morphed into a Beorc. Blue hair turned green, and blue eyes turned a shade of unnaturally bright green.  
"Now you'll have to sneak away."  
"Not a problem." I turned invisible, and ran for a camp. I made it, panting. I quieted my breathing, and a man peered at my hiding place. He had red hair pulled back into a long ponytail.  
"I know you're there! Show yourself!" I warped on the other side of the tent, turning visible, and running away.  
"GET HIM!" I widened my eyes, and saw I was being chased. I tripped on a root, and fell face first into dirt. I back flipped up, an arrow quivering in the ground where I was only moments earlier. I was surrounded, a man drawing his sword.  
"Surrender."  
"Never." I drew misery, the green blade glinting in the sun. Intricate designs of leaves and vines wrapped along the edge of the blade.  
"We'll see who dies."  
"Faron! Don't" I turned, seeing Merric.  
"They tried to kill me!"  
"I don't care! Stop this madness. The Beorc you knew and these are much different!"  
"How! They go and burn down the forest, they murder their brothers, and for what? Land? Bah! No Beorc will change, whether it be over a month or a million years! I know because I've seen them! I read their thoughts and see nothing but greed, greed, and more greed! May Farore wipe them off the face of the planet!" By this time I was so mad I was glowing green, my true form flickering with my Beorc form. Angry tears splashed on the ground, creating small ferns. I stormed away. Literally. I disappeared in a tornado of leaves. I reappeared at the base of a tree. Burying my head in my knees, I sobbed. "Beorc will never change… But they do deserve a second chance." I headed for the battlefield, seeing everyone as statues. I widened my eyes, and summoned my power. A huge green aura filled the area, bringing everyone back to life. I collapsed after the huge amount of power used, and Merric caught me.  
"Faron?"  
"You… deserve a second chance… I…"  
"Shhh." I slowly faded away, saying:  
"I have fulfilled my task… Farewell, Merric…"  
-Merric-  
"No! Faron!" He disappeared in a flash of green light. That was the last time I ever saw my best and only friend. I may have moved on, but I never forgot him. I will always be proud to say I knew him. That I knew Faron, The son of the goddess Farore. I know that He's waiting for me in the realm of the gods, and I look forward to seeing him again.

A/N: Wow. I KILLED FARON! Ok, I bet none of you saw THAT coming, am I right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I really hit home this time, I think. Well, I want to say some things first:  
A) I couldn't be more creative than to use Faron as the son of Farore.  
B) Review. I'm not going to beg like some other people *coughs* but Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll reply to your reviews. After all, if you're going to go through the trouble of reviewing, I might as well reply, am I right?  
B) I might post some more stories if this gets popular. My other story didn't really hit home yet, and I kind of typed this in hopes of getting at least ten reviews.  
So yeah! Goodbye, and thanks for reading The son of a goddess!


End file.
